User blog:Imouto-tan/Lip Service
It was as pleasant of an afternoon as it ever had been in Hawaii. The sun had come out from behind the clouds, the birds were chirping a wonderful song. On such a beautiful day, Emily Saotome was tasked yet again, with the assignment of assassinating a multi-billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy who was in league with a drug smuggling and sex-slave trafficking ring. Using her astounding tracking talent, Emily had tracked down her target, at the local beach bar. Blending in with the crowd of groupies was half the battle itself. Emily knew that she would need to be less than subtle to take him down, so she packed just the right weapon to use to take him down with. She quickly went into the changing room and then used magic to teleport into the water. All eyes were on Emily as she emerged from the water to lie down on the beach. Dressed in a size too small jet micro-bikini, Emily rolled around, allowing the sand to stick to her wet body. Opposite of the ocean was the bar, filled with various locals and her targets groupies. Among them, was none other than the multi-billionaire playboy, who removed his shades to get a better look at the fine young woman. A lecherous grin appeared on his face, as Emily made eye contact from afar. Rising to her feet, Emily slowly began to approach him, her large assets bouncing voluptuously from side to side, with each and every step she took. The ocean water made her lips glisten like diamonds in the light. She entered the bar to a load of whistles and catcalls. Emily smiled seductively, climbing onto the lap of the notorious playboy. She placed a leg on either side of his body while he leaned back in his chair, grasping the Jell-O like flesh of her plump buttocks. The playboy whistled at the bartender, who then by command, proceeded to clear the rest of the bar. This playboy was wealthy enough to just clear an entire bar with the use of his status. Emily leaned forward, planting a sultry, sensual kiss on the cheek of the playboy, who shooed away the bartender as well so that the two were entirely alone. The playboy pulled Emily closer towards him so that her large, aching breasts pressed tightly against his Aloha shirt. He captured the young woman's mouth hungrily, slipping his tongue between her soft, pink lips, whilst grasping her plump bottoms tighter and tighter. Suddenly, Emily's tongue went ablaze, emitting intense flames from the very tip. The playboy's eyes widened, as the flames extended down his throat, causing him to burn from the inside out. Emily continued kissing him until the playboy's body caught on fire, and he burnt to a crisp. She sat there, in his lap, her lips still pressed against the corpse. Earlier That Day Emily had just woken up from a deep, refreshing sleep that many wish that they could get on a straw mattress. Still a tad bit groggy, she hastily ran over to Natasha's room checking if she was still asleep. She then went into the bathroom for her early morning shower. As she turned on the water and undressed, she began to think of her ex-girlfriend Seiko Ayushiki "I hope that Seiko is doing okay still". Just then a large thud frightened Emily and made her fall over into the shower. "What in the blue blazes was that?", Emily wondered as she stuck her head out of the shower as the rest of her nude body was concealed by the dense steam. Just then Natasha had rushed in naked and ran into the shower with Emily. Before she could react Natasha started groping Emily's buttocks and breasts until Emily let out an unladylike moan of pleasure. "Where's Louis at Thunder Tits?" Natasha asked in a drunken-like slur. Emily then flash stepped behind Natasha and punched her in the face as hard as she could without killing her. "What is wrong with you, Natasha? Running into the shower like that and started touching me like one of your s̶e̶x̶ dolls." Emily growled bitterly. Natasha then picked herself back up and started rubbing her face from the punch. Her nose was also bleeding profusely, but not for the reason one would think it should be bleeding. Emily then looked at Natasha and could see the pervertedness and respect in her eyes. "He'll be fine" Emily calmly reassured. "Believe me, he will." Both girls then quickly left out of the shower and had gotten dressed all while making their way outside into the bright daylight, and the beauty of the airship. "Hey Emily Let's go shopping today!" Natasha said bubbly as she threw her hands into the air happily making her bouncy chest flap into the air. "Shopping? I don't really need any more clothing, because I haven't grown at all this year. Emily said fixing her bra. "You gotta look better if you wanna impress Louis, and I could steal him away with these weapons of mass erection." Natasha boasted as she posed on the ground like a cat and holding up her chest. Emily then began to blush and became flustered. "Come on Emi, it's obvious you still love him and I think he feels the same way about you too. :D" Emily's eyes shifted towards the ground briefly while thinking of how suave and charming Louis was when they were under the effects of Aiko's spell. In that instant, Natasha pounced on Emily and gave her a great big hug. After eating breakfast, Emily and Natasha both used the teleporter to warp themselves down to the Big Island and then began to walk towards the mall once again thinking of Louis. "Come back soon you big dummy," Emily whispered to herself. Natasha then quickly began to run catching up to Emily. The two girls then made there way to the Aloha Beach Mall. After a few minutes, there were within about 4 blocks from the shopping mall. "Man my breasts are heavy!" Natasha said she held her chest upward with boastful tiredness. "Way bigger than yours are 'Thunder Tits'." Natasha taunted while folding her arms under her substantial chest for emphasis. "Shut up, i-idiot!" Emily barked venomously as she hid her own breasts under her arms. "They like the same size as your silicone ones!" she retorted while pointing at Natasha's breasts. "No,no,no. Mine are like twenty times your fatty meat bags." Natasha replied once again this time while fondling her own breasts smugly. Just then they both walked inside of the mall's entrance. Both of them quickly brought out their leather wallets. Emily brought hers out of her pants pocket and Natasha from in between her breast. "How much money do you have?" Emily asked. "Enough to buy the whole mall of course." Natasha said loudly as she ran off into distance waving her money around and going in and out of stores carrying with her at least five times her size by the time she was done. Unlike to Natasha, Emily, only went into two stores and both specialized in bras for the generously "well endowed". Later that day... They both then made their way home after a day full of shopping, however, Emily was reasonably sad as she had to spend a small fortune on new bras has her puppies have grown a few inches since the Dogs of Heaven attacked the Destiny City. As the girls were walking home carrying at least a ton of bags, most of which were Natasha's, suddenly their Magic Communications Device rung at the same time and together they answered their Magic Com-Devs simultaneously. "Oh great another mission that deals with taking out a dirty scum bag." Emily huffed as she dropped her bags and ran off towards the beach. "Hey waaaait Emily, I don't want to carry all of these bags by myself!" Natasha said looking at disbelief as Emily shrunk into the horizon. Now "This crazy chick, I haven't seen here around here, not to mention she looks real fine too. Maybe I should stop trying to see if she is the witch that I was sent to kill and see if she would like to go out with me." Amil said as he was in the nearby men's room spying on Emily while undressing her with his eyes from afar. Amil sensed a chakra that he hadn't felt before in the area of the bar, so he followed it but it stopped on the beach were Emily was conducting her mission. "Wish I had my older brother here, he would know exactly if that was the witch or not. Argh what am I doing, I need to stop just looking at this sexy woman and go searching for my target." Amil said as he was just about to get up when Emily got up exposing her breasts, Amil's eyes were just instantly pulled to the breasts of this sensual woman's bodacious breasts. "Won't hurt to look just a little longer." He said to himself as he continued to look noticing all that was going on and his suspicion raises when the bar across the beach was cleared and Emily didn't come out. So being the gentleman he was, he rushed to the bar and kicked the door in and noticed Emily, "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! YOU HAVE A FLAMING TONGUE, AND A HUGE RACK. YOU ARE A DEMON!!!!!!" Amil screams as he picks up a chair and throws it at the woman. "AND ALL THE SULTRY FANTASIES I HAD OF YOU. AHHHHHHHHHH!!" He screams again going around the bar throwing random things at the Emily. "YOU'RE BURNING THAT MAN'S SOUL!!!!!" He screamed again as he hopped behind the counter and took a drink of whatever he touched, and then threw it at her. Emily's once golden irises took on a blood red shade, and the symbol of the Witch appeared under her feet. Emily's body instantly hardened, causing the chair to snap into several pieces as it made contact with her. The several other projectiles thrown her way also snapped into several pieces. Climbing down from the lap of the corpse, Emily turned around with her backside facing Amil, bending over. Her thick, shapely buttocks were exposed to the man, as she planted her palms firmly onto the floor. Before she knew it, the entire floor turned into burning wood, and pretty soon, the entire bar. All exits were cut off, filled with a vermilion sea of blazing fire. The room was now entirely bright blue in color, items including. The only thing in color was Amil, which made Emily hard to define, as she blended in with her surroundings. Like all things made from the woman's flaming sea spell, the room now contained Emily's Witch Barrier, allowing her to transport to any given location of the room in an instant. However, she didn't plan on using it anytime soon. The fire itself was much, much, much more powerful than even the Sheol Gates. Emily stood firm, her entire body coated in fire. She had no intentions of slaughtering this man whom she knew nothing about. However, he did randomly arrive into the room, with the intent of harming her. Furthermore, he had witnessed her commit murder. This could not easily be forgiven. With all the exits sealed, no one was allowed in, and likewise, no one was allowed out of the bar. Emily extended her arms outward, her palms facing Amil. "It's not very polite to throw barstools at woman, you know." She stated, a series of chain-blades emitting from the bottom of her back. The chain-blades worked at quick rate, flying forward at Amil with full force and great agility. Emily planned to constrict the man, by tying the chains around his entire body. All items in the room, including the corpse of the playboy were encompassed with fire, and thus, became extremely hard to extinguish by normal measures. If Amil planned on chucking anymore objects at Emily, it would use a great deal of the latter's strength and a fire extinguisher in order to do so. To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Property of Imouto-tan